1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high compression strength honeycomb made from a polymeric paper.
2. Description of Related Art
Honeycombs based on aramid papers are in use for various applications where strength to weight, stiffness to weight and some other normalized to weight properties are critical for the performance. Numerous examples can be found in aerospace applications. Traditionally such honeycomb has been manufactured from paper made with meta-aramid fiber and meta-aramid fibrid binder or with high modulus para-aramid fiber and meta-aramid fibrid binder. Usually, strong and tough calendered aramid paper is in use for making corresponding honeycombs. Such paper and honeycombs were optimized to provide good set of shear, compression and other properties of the honeycomb. However, there are some applications, in which enhancement of compression strength is of higher significance than other mechanical properties such as shear. This is particularly true for sandwich panels used in flooring for aircraft, trains, etc. Potentially, a honeycomb optimized for compression strength, can provide additional weight and cost savings. Therefore what is needed is a honeycomb made in a way that the paper and honeycomb manufacturing processes are optimized together to provide a maximum compression strength of the honeycomb for a given honeycomb cell size and density.